1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dual cushion body support system for providing upwardly arched body support to a person lying in a prone, face down position to comfortably elevate the upper back and shoulders of the person for gently stretching, positioning and exposing muscles of the neck and back for massage or other treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual cushion body support 1) that utilizes a relatively thin, elongate, substantially flat top cushion which serves as a flexible pad and as a protective cover, and 2) that relies on a relatively shorter base cushion to underlie and elevate a central part of the top cushion to provide a support of properly arched contour--wherein the top cushion is quite flexible and can be rolled up for storage, wherein the base cushion is inflatable and can be deflated for storage, and wherein the base cushion preferably includes separately inflatable chambers to provide for adjustment of its contour and effective length.
2. Prior Art
Cushioned body support apparatus for underlying and supporting the human body, for example during the administration of medical or therapeutic procedures such as massage, are known, an example being a multi-component contoured cushion that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,142 issued Oct. 8, 1991 to Thomas P. Owens. Like many other proposals, the Owens apparatus comprises a complex and relatively expensive set of support components that is not well suited for home use--a set of components that typically requires manual adjustment and careful repositioning when used with persons of different heights--a set of support components that is most effectively put to use by a trained professional.
While a variety of other forms of body support apparatus have been proposed for use in treatment and therapy, a long-standing need has gone unsatisfied for a simple, thoughtfully designed body support system that is well suited for home use as an aid in the effective administration of muscle relaxing treatment such as massage--a body support system which includes a minimal number of components that can be used atop a bed or a carpeted floor, that are capable of providing an arched support of adjustable length and contour for use with persons of differing height, that is light in weight and easy to transport, and that can be compactly stored.